Moonlight Masquerade
by OdetteAndroid
Summary: Aoki is new to Cross Academy. She doesn't really want to interact with the vampires all that much, but when her feelings for one grows, she has no choice but to stick close. No matter the dangers. Undecided, but maybe Zero/OC/Ichijo
1. Chapter 1

[So, I've had this idea in my head for the longest time. And I just finally got my act together and decided to write it. This is taking place from the second manga on, just because I only have the second manga and so on. And yeah. Sorry for any spelling errors, my computer won't tell me, and my proofreading skills kind of suck.]

Aoki couldn't last one more second with this man.

When she had first arrived at Cross Academy, just the look of the buildings had made her think that everyone here was serious, and maybe dark. But her first meeting with Headmaster Cross had proven that different. He was bright and bubbly, and even though Aoki played along just a bit, she was tired.

"So, we'll get your uniform to you soon. Why don't you go walk around the dormitory for a bit? When you return to your room, your uniform will be there."

"Sounds good."

The door burst open behind them and Aoki turned, her blue eyes wide. A short girl ran in, with unruly brown hair and big eyes. "Headmaster! You said you needed us?"

_Us_? Aoki wondered, but then a boy walked in. He had silver hair, and purple eyes that Aoki couldn't help but stare at. "Ah! Zero and Yuki, I have an errand for you to run, in the town."

Yuki seemed absolutely overjoyed, but Zero's expression failed to move. Headmaster Cross grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Yuki. He stopped for a minute, looking back at Aoki.

"Hey, Aoki, how would you like to go?"

Heat rushed to Aoki's cheeks and she meekly pointed to herself. "M-me?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling at his 'brilliant idea'. "You could become friends with Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross."

Yuki nodded, smiling down at the white-haired girl. "Sure, it'd be fun!" Her hand slipped into Aoki's and she pulled the flustered girl to the door. Zero's expression still didn't waver.

During the walk, Yuki babbled to Aoki about Cross Academy and how wonderful it was. Aoki stayed silent, a small smile on her lips as she nodded to Yuki's words.

Yuki grinned at Aoki. "It's been such a long time since we came to town. It's wonderful."

"Why is that?" Aoki asked in her small, soft voice, barely a whisper. The wind whistled through her hair, lifting strands as she turned her head towards Yuki.

"It's a privilege for headmaster to ask us to go on an errand." She smiled at Aoki. "Leaving school grounds is restricted."

Aoki rubbed the back of her head. "That sure sucks."

"Yeah." Yuki didn't seem that unhappy about it, for reasons Aoki couldn't figure out, but she didn't say anything.

Assuming they were going to the Marketplace, Aoki steered herself in that direction, and was inwardly pleased to find that Zero and Yuki were right behind her as well. Aoki kept sneaking glances at Zero behind her, seeing his expression didn't change.

Aoki slowed her pace, allowing Yuki to gain, leading the way.

"Uh, hey, Zero," mumbled Aoki, her shyness getting the best of her. She looked up at him, a bit shocked to see his looking down at her with careful eyes. "You look...a bit...bored." She rubbed her arms awkwardly. "After all, Yuki said...she said that it's a privilege for you guys to be here."

She smiled sideways at him. "You should be enjoying yourself."

He looked back the front. With a bored expression. "There's nothing to enjoy here."

A bit suprised, Aoki turned her head back to the front as well. Yuki remained oblivious to any conversation between the two. Timidly, Aoki reached over with a small smile and tugged on Zero's sleeve. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Without saying a word, he ripped his hand from hers and looked away. Aoki blushed and kept her gaze down from then on. They had already reached the marketplace and Yuki had grabbed the various items they needed, pushing most of them onto Zero.

Feeling a bit bad, Aoki reached over and tugged the one bag he held in his left arm. He gave her a look, and refused to budge. "N-no! It's fine." She tugged the bag out of his arms and held it in her hands, smiling. "I'm quite strong, actually."

"We still have beef liver and bok choy to get," Yuki said, glancing at the list.

Zero sighed. "There's more?"

Yuki didn't respond; her attention flitted to something else. Her hand shot out and grabbed Zero's arm, pulling him towards a booth that sold clothes. "Hey, Zero, look at this!"

Zero barely glanced at it. "We should be back before sunset."

"Oh, calm down. The Night Class has today off so they won't be coming out of their dorms." Yuki continued to look at the clothes.

"The Night Class?" Aoki murmured.

"There are two classes. You know, we're in the Day Class. There are people in the Night Class as well." Yuki gave Aoki a reassuring smile, but Aoki didn't understand. "It just means they prefer night-time classes, while we stay in the day-time."

"Oh." Aoki nodded, understanding now.

Yuki reached over to Zero and layed the shirt across his arm, a smile on her face. "If I leave you alone, you don't take care of yourself. You're like..." she giggled, a blush creeping up on her face, "a younger brother who needs taking care of."

Abruptly, Zero turned, and Yuki frowned. "You're angry! Wow, Zero, you get angry so easily."

He turned, a slight smile on his face. "I find it funny. You're a year younger than I am. And you look like a grade schooler. Hurry up or we'll leave you behind, 'big sis'."

Aoki turned and started to follow Zero. _That was cute_, she thought to herself. _It's like they're siblings._ Aoki heard Yuki behind them: "I'll take this one, please! You don't have to wrap it!" She sound frantic.

After Yuki had caught up, they got the rest of their items and settled into a cafe of Yuki's choice. Zero and Yuki sat across from each other, so Aoki dragged over a chair to sit on the end.

"Aoki, Zero...I'll treat you to something." Yuki smiled sheepishly. "After you guys carried all that stuff."

"It's fine," Aoki blurted quickly. She wanted to become friends with this girl, so she didn't want to have her paying for the desert she got.

Zero looked down. "I wanted shio ramen."

Yuki flushed. In truth, Yuki _had _took them to a cafe without asking. "Well, I do love the parfait here. Yori and I came here last time..."

Aoki assumed Yori was one of Yuki's other friends, and nodded. "You still...can't go outside school grounds alone." Zero looked at Yuki.

"I...I can!"

"But you're afraid."

The bantering between Yuki and Zero stopped when Aoki cleared her throat. "Can I...ask why? Yuki. If it's not intruding." Redness colored Aoki's cheeks. "I just want us to be friends. And you can tell me, I won't judge!" _Oh man, do I ramble or what?_

Yuki tensed, but shrugged. "When I was younger...I was left out in the snow, with no memories prior to that. A man...attacked me..."

"A vampire." Aoki blushed even further and covered her mouth.

_Great going, idiot, now they're really going to think you're nuts! You're probably the only one whose ever been attacked by a vampire. Good job ruining your chance at making two friends._

Yuki and Zero stared at Aoki with wide eyes, both frozen. Aoki looked down. She knew they probably thought she was a freak now. "You...you believe in vampires?"

Might as well stick with what she said now. "Yes...I...I was attacked by one when I was younger. I just...I thought...maybe it was the same with you." Aoki looked up, worridley. "You probably think I'm horrible for saying it, or even crazy. I understand if-"

"That's what happened to me to!" Yuki stood up, her expression shocked. "I was attacked by a vampire as well!"

Aoki was happy. Not happy because Yuki had been attacked by a vampire as well, but because she didn't think she was crazy, and knew vampires existed. "Aoki," Yuki whispered, her voice low, "you know how we were talking about the Night Class? Well...they're vampires."

"Really?" Aoki couldn't wait to see them, then. She was still scared to death by them, but...she could probably deal with it if they were in this school. After all, they couldn't probably do damage while in school, right? Otherwise...they wouldn't be allowed, right? Aoki gulped.

"Excuse me." A waitress had appeared, a pitcher in her hand. She was blushing a bit, looking at Zero and Aoki. "Are you two from Cross Academy Night Class?" Even though the waitress was referring to both Aoki and Zero, her gaze only stayed on Zero.

Zero's eyes went wide and Aoki blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh, you are!" the waitress gushed. "You guys look different from everyone else! Students from the elite class aren't like everyone else."

"Uh-" Yuki began, but she was cut off.

The waitress smiled. "Isn't there someone named Aido in the Night Class? He comes here sometimes...he likes sweets. You should tell him to come again soon-"

Zero got up in a rush, grabbed the items and started outside. "I'm leaving."

"Zero, wait for us outside!" Yuki's words fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut. She sat back down, her face a bit down.

The waitress was flustered, but turned to Aoki. "You'll tell Aido, right-"

"I'm sorry." Aoki looked up sheepishly. "I'm not in the Night Class. And neither was he."

"Oh! My mistake, miss." The waitress flushed and left.

Yuki quickly payed the bill and the two girls left. "Sorry about that Aoki. Zero...Zero doesn't like the Night Class." She chuckled nervously as she opened the door and stepped outside. "Zero?" She looked around. "He's not here."

Aoki saw Yuki get visibly nervous. Aoki reached over and grabbed the girl's hand. "We'll find him, Yuki."

With a slight nod and smile, Yuki took off, dragging Aoki behind her. Why was she so nervous? It was probably because of the vampire attack Yuki suffered when she was younger. It must have been much worse than Aoki's attack.

Aoki squeezed Yuki's hand, determined to be a good friend.

They turned down alleyways and down streets. Yuki turned and caught her arm agaisnt a broken piece of metal, cutting her arm. She clutched it. "Ouch...oh no. Zero, where are you?"

Still a bit determined, Aoki stepped closer and pressed a sheet of paper she had in her back pocket to Yuki's arm. "It'll be fine, come on-"

With a loud swish, a dark fog swept out of nowhere. Without hesitating, Yuki whipped out a long silver stick of some sort and stuck it out between the fog and herself and Aoki. The fog bounced off, but didn't go away.

The fog came back, it's form shifting into something of a human. But the expression was wicked, and Aoki spotted two fangs in its mouth. "Yuki! Is that...a vampire?"

Eyes wide, Yuki didn't respond. The vampire leaned closer to Yuki. "Your blood...smells good."

Yuki paused, panting. Aoki knew she couldn't stand still either. She grasped the stick and lifted it, swiping it towards the vampire. It hit him, and he flew back, but it didn't kill him.

"Yuki? Aoki?" Zero's voice came from behind them.

He approached, glancing at the vampire figure on the ground. "This is bad...we can't let anyone see this. Good job..." he mumbled at Aoki, as if he was mad that he even had to utter the words. Aoki blushed and nodded.

Zero turned his attention back to the vampire. "You used to be human."

"Oh, I wonder."

He was cut short when he split in two, startling Aoki. She stumbled back with her hand clutching the fabric of her shirt. When the smoke cleared, two boys appeared. One held a sword, and Aoki guessed he was probably the one who killed the vampire.

"You! You're..." Yuki veered off.

"There we go," the blonde said cheerfully.

The red haired one looked on with a bored expression. "You didn't need me at all."

"You guys are from the Night Class," Yuki said, eyes wide, finally getting her thought through. "Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki."

Vampires... Aoki held the word perched on her tongue, refusing to say it. She knew something was flickering in her eyes, and by the way the boys looked at her, she knew that they probably knew she already knew. _Enough of the word knew._

"Why are you here?" Zero muttered.

"Yeah, why are you outside of school grounds?" Yuki asked.

"Not now, Yuki. Go get your wound treated," the one called Ichijo told Yuki.

"Your blood is too provocative for us," the one called Shiki said also.

Aoki shifted her weight onto her right foot, biting her lip. It was all so confusing for her, but she stayed quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is it? Good?"

Headmaster Cross was bright as usual. Aoki had accepted his offer to join Zero and Yuki in eating the food they had bought. Silence greeted him as Aoki, Yuki, and Zero stayed quiet as they ate. Headmaster Cross slumped and whined, "It's been awhile since our family has had dinner! And you two should be happy, considering we have a new addition to the family."

Aoki blushed.

"I keep telling you, I'm not part of the family," Zero mumbled.

Cross shrugged. "At least you're eating, right?"

It got quiet as Cross got serious, the mood darkening. "You guys...did something happen in town today? Yuki, you got injured, right?"

"Um, I got injured..." Yuki stopped.

"Oh, here Zero. You're running out of these." He passed Zero a container of tablets, Aoki noticed. Was Zero sick or something? Both Yuki and Zero got troubled looks on their faces and glanced from the container to Aoki's face. "You haven't told her yet, Zero? She should know, she's part of the family now."

"What's going on?" Aoki asked gently.

Zero got up and raced out of the room, not even taking the pills. Aoki jumped and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

"No, you deserve to know, Aoki." Yuki patted her shoulder. "Maybe Zero'll hate me after for telling you, but I think it's something you should know."

"You should start by telling her that _they _exist, Yuki," Cross said, gesturing animatedly at his mouth.

"She knows, Headmaster."

Cross looked a bit shocked. "How do you know, Aoki?"

"When I was younger...I was attacked. Like Yuki. Although I wasn't actually bitten or anything. I was being stupid. I was wondering around the forest like my mother told me I shouldn't be." Aoki chuckled nervously. "I deserved the scare."

Cross nodded, and Yuki shifted. "Well...Zero...he's...turning into a vampire."

Aoki glanced up, shock written on her face. "Is that what those tablets are for?"

Yuki nodded.

"It must be hard, huh?" Aoki rubbed her head. "You said Zero hated vampires, and having to turn into one...that must be horrifying."

Yuki and Aoki and Cross chatted a bit more. At the end, Yuki stood up. "Well, it's time for Disciplinary Comittee duties!"

Cross stopped Yuki. "Since Aoki knows...how about she joins? It'll help."

"Would you like to, Aoki?" Yuki asked.

Aoki nodded, and Yuki explained to her what they did. She handed her a piece of fabric and a clip. "Go put on your uniform, and pin this around your arm. Come meet me and Zero outside when your ready."

They left, each going seperate ways. Aoki got her uniform and pinned the fabric on. She left, saying goodbye to her new roomate Ria. She left outside and found Yuki and Zero. They were arguing about something.

"Zero, it's fine if Aoki knows! She deserves to know!"

Hearing her name, Aoki hid behind a tree before coming closer. She couldn't make out Zero's words. "She took it well, Zero. She understands what your going through."

"No one understands."

Not wanting to hear more, or keep them waiting, Aoki joined them silently. Yuki gave her a smile and a nod, and Zero didn't even glance her way. "So, where are we going?"

"There's a party going on, in Moon Grounds."

"Do you like parties, or something?" Aoki asked.

Yuki shook her head. "No, we're going on buisness! To ask about what happened this morning."

"Oh."

When they got closer, Aoki could make out two boys standing by the entrance. "Did you come to welcome us, vampires?" Zero spat.

"That's Aido and Kain," Yuki whispered gently to Aoki.

"Only because Ichijo asked us to," Aido responded. "Who's this?" he asked, gazing at Aoki, who was hidden behind Yuki. "She looks like one of us."

Before Yuki could respond, Aoki stepped out. "I'm not. I'm human."

He gave her a look before turning. They walked inside, and Aoki felt her nerves on end. Surely nothing could happen here, could it? She heard whispers around them, talking about things she couldn't bother to hear.

There was one whisper that she couldn't seem to get rid of, though.

"Why does everyone think I'm one of them?" Aoki whimpered to Yuki, tugging the girl's hand.

"White hair and blue eyes, I think," Yuki responded, glancing back. "That's an odd combination. It's hard to put my finger on it...you just look like one of them."

Aoki didn't respond to that.

The blonde vampire from earlier - Ichijo, Aoki chided herself - stood over in the corner. "Here they are, Vice President," Kain told him.

Ichijo glanced back, smiling. "Welcome, Yuki and Kiryu!" His eyes fell on a small, shocked Aoki, who was once again cowering behind Yuki. "I never got your name. What is it?"

"Aoki...Aoki Star."

"What a pretty name," he told her, and Aoki blushed, looking away. "It's my birthday today! So, enjoy yourselves."

"How old are you?" asked Yuki.

"Human years or vampire years?"

Aoki bit her lip. There were vampire years as well? Yikes. "H-human," mumbled Yuki.

"Eighteen. I'm a grownup now!"

"Well, we're here on buisness," added Yuki. "We want to know what happened earlier today."

"Ask me anything," Ichijo said. "Everyone here knows everything."

Yuki went serious.

Aoki let her gaze wonder around, at all the other vampires. Most had their attention on the conversation taking place between Ichijo and Yuki, but others were glancing at her. Some were glaring at Zero.

"Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down," another voice said, startling Aoki to look away from the vampires. "...under my order."

The male whose voice it had come from was tall, with brown hair. He vaguely reminded Aoki of Yuki. He seemed to be someone important - president, maybe? - because everyone turned towards him.

"Kaname!" blurted Yuki, eyes wide.

Obviously she held some sort of feelings for him, noted Aoki. But they seemed different than the ones she held for Zero. Some kind of crush? "Yuki, Kiryu. Come over here."

A bit left out, Aoki stepped back. She didn't really want to go up there anyways. Kaname kind of scared her a bit.

"Aoki, was it?"

Ichijo's voice made Aoki look over, a bit startled to see him so close. "Uh, yes, that's me."

"Is today your first day here?" he asked her, gazing down at her flustered face. She was pale white, almost matching her hair.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, you've certainly accomplished a lot. Even found out about vampires?" He said it more as a question, as if asking.

Aoki shook her head, her hands latching onto her skirt. "Oh, no. I was attacked when I was younger. I've known about them for a long time. I was just suprised...so many are here." Her eyes went back to the groups of vampires that were eyeing her wearily.

"Really?" Ichijo looked a bit shocked. "Are you scared, at all?"

Laughing a bit meekly, Aoki rubbed the back of her neck. "A bit. So, uh...happy birthday." She smiled. "I never got to tell you."

As if on impulse, his hand brushed agaisnt her cheekbone. She blushed, looking down. "Thank you, Aoki."

"N-no problem!"

A gasp made her look over to where Yuki and Zero where. Yuki was on a couch with Kaname, and a woman with short hair held her hand to Zero's throat. Her sharp fingernails were cutting into the skin of his throat.

Aoki didn't know what feelings sprang in her chest at that moment, but she didn't ignore it. "Zero!" She ran up to him, and reached for his arm, but a warning look from the short-haired woman stopped her.

"Seiren...it's all right." Kaname looked up. "I said something I shouldn't have."

The short-haired girl took her hand back, her eyes closed. Aoki reached for Zero's hand then, but he just pulled back.

Aoki took a breath and loped back down to Ichijo, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I don't-"

"It's okay." He gave her another smile, and she blushed.

"This is...um...a nice party." Aoki slapped herself inwardly. She couldn't make conversation to save her life.

"Thank you."

She turned her head back towards Zero and Yuki. Zero had started off by himself, and Aoki itched to go with him, to ask what was wrong. As if sensing she wanted to, Ichijo patted her shoulder. "You can go."

"Thank you!" she called. "Happy birthday!"

She sped off towards Zero and stopped in front of him, her blue eyes meeting his angry ones. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She reached a hand up and pressed it agaisnt his forehead. It was the only thing she knew what to do if someone was sick. He looked at her with wide eyes before swatting her hand away. "Oh...sorry." She chuckled nervously.

Zero picked his head up and stayed still for a moment, almost like a statue. All of the sudden, he started dashing away, away from the party. "Zero!" With a glance back, Aoki saw that Yuki was still talking with Kaname.

Fists clenched, Aoki decided she should take Yuki's part for the moment. She ran after Zero instantly, her boots hitting the ground with a thud. What had happened to make Zero like this? She hadn't been paying attention... _Maybe you should do that more often._

Her foot crunched on something, and she recoiled. On the ground lay blood tablets. Aoki only knew one person who took these so far. She picked them up. "Zero?"

She looked up, and was shocked to see him laying by the pool, his head on his arm. Aoki jumped, the tablets dropping from her hand. Her mind went cloudly. "Zero!" She ran towards him, dropping to her knees.

"Aoki," he said, glaring at her.

"I know you probably want Yuki, but..." He reached out suddenly, grabbing her arm. Aoki went white, shivering.

"Aoki...after I...attacked Yuki-" That was news to Aoki. She hadn't known Zero had actually attacked someone. Even so, she stayed still. "I took the tablets every night. But...they made me sick..."

Aoki gazed at Zero again, licking her lips. "Then don't take them, Zero-" She stopped herself, when she figured out when she meant.

Aoki went stiff went she noticed him leaning towards her neck. Oh, gosh, he couldn't be, could he? He's a vampire...what else could he be doing? Aoki shifted, her eyes squeezing shut. She wanted to be a good friend...like other people weren't for her. Is this what she should do? In order to be a good friend.

A tongue licked her neck, and she jumped. "Zero..." She gritted her teeth, her hands clawing at his shoulders. She felt him open his mouth, and she winced. Here it was...

Before she knew what was happening, cold water hit her back and she was underwater. Opening her eyes, she saw Zero staring back at her, hurt evident in his eyes. His hands were still gripping her forearms tightly.

They hit the water surface, and Aoki gasped for air. Zero followed.

Aoki went tense when she heard a gun. Looking up, behind Zero, she saw a man standing with a gun. All thoughts snapped in Aoki's head, and she didn't hear anything after that. She saw Zero's eyes go wide, but no noise was heard in her ears.

A loud noise shot through the air then, and finally Aoki's senses came back. Zero winced and leaned forward, his head falling onto Aoki's shoulder. She didn't move, didn't breath...

"Even though that only whizzed by you, it must hurt like hell. There's a spell on that bullet...to kill vampires."

That's when something in Aoki snapped.

It must have been because of what happened awhile back with her, with her need and hunger for friends, for acceptance...because she grabbed Zero and glared angrily at the man who had shot him. Her eyes flashed red and she screamed.

"What is _wrong _with you? I don't care if you have a personal grudge agaisnt him or something, but a bullet is a _bullet_! It's _wrong_! There must be something going on between you two, but I don't care! You have no purpose here! Well...maybe you do, but...but..."

She was angry. She was more than angry, but she couldn't think of the word. Letting her grip on Zero go, she threw herself at the man who had tried to harm Zero. Her hands reached for his throat, his gun, anything, when two arms wrapped around her and tugged her back.

She looked up and met Zero's eyes, his emotionless face. "Aoki...don't. It's fine. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Zero, how do you know I'll regret it?" He looked at once more, before releasing her and getting out of the pool.

Her eyes once again blue, she floated in the pool, breathing heavily. She looked up and saw a hand beckoning to her. She jumped. When had Headmaster Cross gotten here? Had he said something? She didn't hear it.

Aoki took his hand and had him help her out of the pool.

Soaking wet and just feeling _weird_, Aoki trudged away and to her dorm room.

No one stopped her.


	3. Chapter 3

[Okay, just to let you know - this one will go into book three.

Also, expect a lot of posting. It's summer, finally, and since I really like this story, I'll probably use it as an excuse to not go to summer camps and whatnot.

Also, this has some of Aoki's backstory in it. If you have any questions, just wait. It shall be answered soon enough! c:]

The next day at school, Aoki felt sick. Ria had walked her to school, but had left to go with other friends. Aoki sought out Yuki, spotting with dismay that she was alone. "Hey, Aoki!" called Yuki. "Where's Zero?"

_No reason to worry Yuki_. "He's just got a bit of a cold."

"Oh, okay!" responded Yuki cheerfully, not noticing the off-tone in Aoki's voice. As they walked in school, Aoki couldn't help but feel that she was part of the reason Zero wasn't in school. Telling Yuki she'd see her later, Aoki fled through the building, looking for the man she probably hated most in the world right now.

That was mean, she chided herself. You haven't even gotten to know him.

"Excuse me," Aoki coughed, clearing her throat.

The man turned around, hate filling his eyes as he glared at her. Aoki didn't respond, merely stayed still. "What do you want? I don't have time for little kids. If you want to continue yelling at me, just-"

"No. I want to know where Zero is."

A brisk chuckle escaped his lips. "Got a little crush, huh? Well, sorry, but I think he's got feelings for that brown-haired girl-"

Ignoring the jib, Aoki crossed her arms. "Just tell me where he is. I have to apologize."

"Apologize for what? Almost letting him eat you?"

Aoki's eyes went wide. "Don't talk about him like that! He wasn't going to! Just, answer me already!"

"We quarantined him."

He said it as if it was a dismissal, which to Aoki it most certainly wasn't. Calming herself down, she un-crossed her arms. "Where is he?"

The man didn't answer. He left her in the hallway, going into a classroom and shutting the door in her face. She couldn't believe it. "You _jerk_!" she shouted loudly, slamming her hands on the door. She really didn't care who was inside, the anger just took over.

Huffing, Aoki slid down agaisnt the wall and decided to wait until class was over.

The door slid open about an hour later. The man stepped out, and looked down at Aoki. "You seriously waited this whole time?"

"Yes." She stood up, brushing her legs off. "Now, if you'll tell me where Zero is?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"And...?"

The man sighed, probably knowing that if he didn't just tell her already, she wasn't going to shut up or let it go. "He's in the guest room of the headmaster's private living area."

Without thanking him, Aoki ran off, as fast as her feet would carry her. When she reached the door, she knocked on it quickly.

The door opened, and Zero looked out, a bit shocked.

"Hey." She was breathless. She managed a smile. "I know you were probably expecting Yuki - heck, you'd probably _rather _Yuki right now, but-"

"I'm fine. Just go, Aoki."

He started to close the door, and Aoki slipped her fingers in there. He closed the door, and noticed her fingers. He waited for her to at least say _something_, but she remained quiet until he opened the door again.

"I need answers. And I am not leaving without them."

Knowing this new Aoki - who he didn't really care for - actually wouldn't, he sighed. "That man...took care of me and my younger brother."

Taking her fingers back, Aoki stayed quiet. Zero had a younger brother? He then proceeded to tell her a story about what had happened, with a Level E vampire. Aoki's heart broke.

"...if he's going to kill me, then..."

Aoki slipped her hand into Zero's and latched on tightly, her eyes sad. "Don't...don't give up on everything Zero. Think...of me. And Yuki. Think of Yuki!"

He stayed silent.

Aoki's skin prickled, and she knew she needed to do something fast.

_What would Yuki do? What would Yuki do? What would Yuki do?_

Thinking back to yesterday, by the pool, how Zero had almost bitten her, Aoki got an idea. Yes, that's what Yuki would do. Yuki would let him bite her, in order for him to retain his sanity, at least for a little bit.

Squeezing inside, Aoki didn't say a word. She dragged him inside and headed towards the bathroom. She pushed aside her white hair and pointed to her neck. "Go ahead. Bite me."

"What? What the heck are you saying, Star?"

He called her by her last name. Obviously she had hit a nerve.

Aoki crossed her legs impatiently and jabbed a finger to her neck again. "What are you waiting for? Bite me?"

He glared at her. "Aoki, if this is a joke-"

"Zero! I'm not kidding! I know this is what you need, okay? Don't tell anyone, I won't tell a soul!" She yanked him closer and grabbed the back of his head, trying to her hardest to show him she wanted him to bite her.

As he stayed there, silent, Aoki let out a shaky breath. "I want to save you...not just for myself, for Yuki as well. She needs you." Her grip on his hair tightened for a minute. "I might have just met you, Zero...but you remind me of myself. And...I was friends."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I want...to be accepted. And I think...if we do this...Yuki will like me more, and maybe even you'll think I'm okay."

Without saying another word, she felt him bite her neck quickly. He probably wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She gripped him tighter, her mouth opening as a gasp escaped her lips.

_Ouch..._

When Zero finished, he pulled away. Aoki saw the blood covering his lips, and pressed her own hand to her neck. The blood was still there, but it was stopping. A light chuckle escaped her throat. "See...? It wasn't that bad..."

Zero gave her a look.

Aoki blushed. She got to her feet, and reached down, patting Zero's shoulder. "Please...go say something to Yuki. She's worried. I told her you had a cold."

"She doesn't know anything?" he asked.

"Nope."

Aoki walked to the door, her hand on the knob. "Hey sorry. This might have been so sudden and all...but...I think we could possibly be good friends."

The next day was a blur for Aoki. Zero hadn't shown up much, and there hadn't been much conversation between the two. Right now, Aoki was pestering Yuki about her food habits, when Headmaster Cross had appeared.

"Oh, hello girls! Can you two run an errand for me?"

Yuki and Aoki glanced up. "Sure thing, headmaster! What will it be?" chirped Yuki.

"Ichijo's grandfather is here. I want you to ask him to donate a lot this time." Something flashed in his eyes as he grinned.

_Blunt, aren't we? _Yuki nodded and the girl's started off. When they approached the room they were in, Yuki stopped. She heard something, some words, but Aoki couldn't make them out. Yuki strided out, leaving a confused Yuki in her wake.

"Cross Academy is truly peaceful!"

Aoki followed and stepped behind Yuki, spotting Ichijo and the man she assumed to be his grandfather. "Yuki? Aoki?" Ichijo asked, looking at them.

"Headmaster Cross wants you to donate a lot this time, ahahaha!" Yuki laughed nervously. "You _are _Ichijo's grandfather, aren't you?"

"I would love to hear why you consider this place peaceful," the man spat. "I heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the grounds yesterday."

Aoki flinched and looked away, the memories flooding in her head, but she didn't say a word. Yuki looked confused, but didn't say anything either.

"The headmaster would like to explain that matter as well," a familiar voice said behind them.

Aoki and Yuki turned. Zero stood there. Aoki blushed as she saw him. _Really, you're the one who got him to bite you. Don't be embarrased!_

"The headmaster told me to bring you to him."

"Are you okay...Zero?" Aoki asked, but was ignored.

The man and Zero started off. "Zero, we'll go with you!" Yuki shouted, but a hand grabbed her arm. Both Aoki and Yuki stopped, their eyes going to Ichijo.

"Wait, Yuki! Did something happen between you and Kaname?" Ichijo looked at Yuki with worry.

Yuki smiled nervously. "No. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, Kaname doesn't tell me important things. I thought you'd know."

"No, sorry." Yuki went to step back.

Ichijo stopped her. "Well, you know a side of Kaname we've never seen, Yuki."

Yuki shook her head. "Well, we have to go now. Bye!" Yuki dashed off, leaving Aoki in a state of confusion. She sighed and went to go follow her.

"Bye," she squeaked, waving at Ichijo.

He gave her a pat on the head, his fingers finding the bandage on her neck. "What happened to your neck, Aoki?"

Aoki blushed and stepped back, her own hand pressed agaisnt her neck. "Nothing! Just an accident! See you!"

She rushed off without looking back.

Aoki had managed to find Zero, but Yuki was nowhere to be found. She probably went to find Kaname, Aoki thought. She hoped she did - Yuki really did seem to know something about Kaname others didn't. The other night at the party, Aoki had seen that Kaname treated the brown-haired girl differently than he did others.

A gunshot made Aoki let out a scream.

"Oh, Zero! It's just you. I wasn't paying attention." Aoki smiled at the silver-haired boy and laughed meekly.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Aoki bit her tongue, refraining from calling him blunt. "Sorry, I just...followed you. I was lost and you were the only person I could find."

They stayed quiet, and Aoki just listened to the ear-ripping noise of the bullet being fired from Zero's gun. Aoki yawned. "I'm going to bed, okay?"

Zero didn't say anything, and Aoki took it as a goodbye.

She went inside her dorm, and found Ria absent. She took a quick shower and fell asleep, her shutting.

_You're a freak!_

_A loser!_

_Nobody._

_The girls were all grouped around ten year old Aoki, taunting her and yelling at her. Aoki remained un-phased, her eyes glued to the sandcastle she had been building in the sandbox. "Pay attention to us, you freak!" With that, the girl kicked over the sand castle._

_And that's when _she _took over. _

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Aoki got to her feet, her soft blue eyes going red. "I'm no freak. I've seen more than you ever will in a lifetime! Things have happened to me you'll never know! And...hah! I don't really care. I don't."_

_Aoki had reached her snapping point._

_She reached down and gave the girl a kick, sending her flying out of the sandbox. She showed the other girls with punches and kicks. After she finished, she slid to the ground and curled up, starting again to make the sand castle._

_After that was when the guards came and took her away, telling her what she already knew was wrong with her. Her parents left and so did her only friend, Jason. Aoki vowed this would never happen again. _

_She got control on her anger and tried to start somewhere new._

_Cross Academy._

With a jolt, Aoki awoke. She got dressed and made her way to the Headmaster's office, trying to see if she could do anything to help. Zero was there as well. "Aoki! What a wonderful suprise! What are you doing here?"

With a small glance at Zero, Aoki shrugged. "I came to see if there was anything I could help with."

Headmaster Cross gave Zero a look. Zero sighed and shrugged. "You could Zero here with a task he's been giving. See, he has to hunt down a Level E killer."

"I'm game," responded Aoki, smiling.

She grabbed a coat, one that matched Zero, and followed him into town. They approached a beautiful building. Zero gave her a sign to be quiet. As they walked further inside, Aoki saw two people - a man and a woman. The woman lay on the man's lap, almost as if she were dead.

Without signaling Aoki or anything, Zero jumped forward and pressed his gun to the man's head.


End file.
